Tenchi forever 2
by Animeart2
Summary: A story writtian by my friend, Kishuwashione. It had pictures, but I took them out for uplad.


Tenchi Forever 2  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome, Kishu-oki!  
  
  
  
WHAM!!  
  
"Owww Mihoshi....." I said.  
  
"Sorry, I really am," First Class Detective Mihoshi said as she got up from the ground.  
  
"Arrggg you two are REALLY gonna get us demoted," Kiyone, her partner, said, in a very angry voice.  
  
I was working with the Galaxy Police for a couple of days now, and no one knew except Kiyone, Mihoshi and Washu, the greatest genius in the universe and... everywhere else. Just as I was thinking what I would do this year at the carnival (this was my job for the time between now and the carnival. I didn't have to work, but I wanted to; Kiyone and Mihoshi always always amused me LOL), something popped up infront of my face and scared me half to death.  
  
"We have--"  
  
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled, sounding much more annoyed and angry than I intended to. "You're gonna kill me!  
  
"Sorry," Said the Commander,"Anyway, we have something for you."  
  
"Really?? What is it?" I said.  
  
"Well, Kiyone and Mihoshi have Yagami. I know you enjoy working with them, but I am giving you this just incase you need it, ya know, for personal use," said the Commander. He pulled something small out of a paper bag. It looked like a little grayish furball.  
  
"Ummm.....is it a Cabbit? But in the instructional course you said that you don't give away anything, including space ships," I said as he transferred it to us.  
  
"Well, I know, but we found this little girl on Venus. She was abondoned, I could tell. We thought you would like her, and--"  
  
"YES!! I LOVE HER!! SHE IS SOOO CUTE!!" I said, as I watched the little 2 month old cabbit crawl around at my feet. I had always wanted a Cabbit, ever since Batousu-oki left, my Cabbit that had a blue-green circle- shaped gem on her head.  
  
This cabbit had a upside down green triangle for her gem, looking very alike to the one on Sasami's head. Her ears were way to big for her, and her fur was a little shaggier than Ryo-oki's. Instead, her fur looked more like Ken-oki's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH HOW CUTE!!!" Mihoshi and Kiyone yelled at the same time. They both tried to pick her up, but she ran in fear behind me.  
  
"Yeah well... We think she will come to good use. The Commander, Over and out!!"  
  
There was a faint bbbbzzztttphhhhht noise as he disappeared.  
  
"Hmm....." I said. I wondered what I should name her...  
  
"Name her Kiyone!" Kiyone yelled. "Name her Mihoshi!" Mihoshi yelled.  
  
"Her name is.....Kishu. Kishu-oki," I decided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Too Hyper!  
  
  
  
"I am so thirsy!! Washu, don't we have anything to drink here, BESIDES water??" I said.  
  
"Well,"Washu said,"I DO have something here, an experiment not yet tested. That's what I am doing,"  
  
As she said this, she pointed down to a cup on the oak coffee table. It looked like coffee.  
  
"Coffee?" I said, a little sound of wonder in my voice. They drink Tea!  
  
"No, but close. It's this drink I invented," Washu said with pride in her voice, having that 'Yup, I'm a genuis and your not!! HA!' kind of tone,"for myself. I seem to keep falling asleep in the middle of my work, which can be dangerous!"  
  
"What's in it??" I said, with a look of curiousity.  
  
"Well, it's 99.9% caffine, and 0.1% artificial flavoring!! MMMM!! Grape!!" Washu laughed.  
  
"Can I try??"  
  
"Well, I guess, but so far it hasn't done anything....*sigh*...I am waiting for it to do something.....ANYTHING..."  
  
I drank the coffee-like substance and waited. Nothing happend. After about 5 minutes, I had this tingley feeling in my body. Suddenly, I fell over, only to hear Washu and Yosho start yelling at me, apperantly wondering if I was okay.  
  
"Yeah," I said," I don't know wha--"  
  
Suddenly, I had a funny feeling. I knew the feeling; hyperness. I was gonna go be my weird self times 10!!  
  
"HI! We're home!!" Ayeka yelled as she, Tenchi, Ryoko, and Sasami came in with the food, but stopped dead in there tracks when they saw Yosho and Washu staring at me on the carpet. Ayeka started to say something, but I jumped up and ran over to them.  
  
"HIYA-HI!! What-took-you-so-long-watcha-doin'-what-did-you-get??" I said, talking extremely fast.  
  
"Well, we--" But Tenchi was cut off because I was running around the room making a total fool of myself.  
  
"HEY!! IT WORKS!" Washu yelled triumphantly. "But I don't get why it didn't work for me.."  
  
So, I went along the usual day, only...hyper-ishly..umm..yeah, hyperishly. I wrecked Yosho's Shrine 3 times, (he was NOT very happy) fell over the couch (Mihoshi did the same, not on purpose), I tracked mud all over the house and cleaned it up in about 30 seconds, ran into the wall 24 times, and drained all the water out of the hot tub with Kiyone's Combat Yo- yo. Don't ask how, I am still wondering about that...  
  
"You need to chill out!! The drink will wear off in about 5 minutes," Washu said  
  
"GOOD!!" I replied. I ran around, and I wanted to draw someone, so I decided to use the last 5 minutes of my hyperness finding a picture of Achika.  
  
  
  
  
  
I started over at her shrine thingy in the house. I didn't have much luck, I found a kimono of hers, and not much else. But I knew there was something up when I looked into a side door and I could stick my whole body through it. So, I did what anyone with a mind of curiousity would do; I went throught it. The temperature in the door was well below 70Â°F. It was cold and damp and the walls were made of rock. It was dark, but as I drew closer to the end of the wooden staircase, it got a little lighter. At the bottom, I was in a circular room that was also made out of rock. I saw Yosho and Nobayuki looking over something that looked like a casket. I was about to go upstairs, and as I got higher on the steps, I knew who the person in the casket was: Achika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Demons, times 3!!  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
WHAM!! Wouldn't ya know it?? I'm in a place that obviously is supposed to be kept secret, and I fall down the stairs. How ironic.  
  
"Umm...hehe.....Hi?" I said, as Yosho and Nobayuki were staring at me like they really weren't amused. But Yosho started cracking up, which relieved me.  
  
"So, I see somebody found out about this place!!" Yosho said, still laughing his head off so much his face was almost purple.  
  
"Yeah I guess so....Achika..."  
  
"Yeah, this is Achika...We have kept her down here ever since that day we went back into 1970..." Nobayuki's voice trailed off.  
  
"But, Achika was alive when you left. how--"  
  
"Nevermind that, this is a HUGE secret," Yosho said, finally not laughing anymore,"You can't tell ANYONE."  
  
"NOT even Tenchi??" I said, sounding a bit disapointed.  
  
"NOT even Tenchi. Okay, we'll see to it that you make your way upstairs,"  
  
  
  
Well, as you can imagine, I DIDN'T keep it a secret. Tenchi HAD to know, I decided. I mean, wouldn't you wanna know if you could still see your mom after all these years?? (I know, she's dead, but it's better than nothing, right?? *sees the look on your face* yeah..okay moving on!!)  
  
So, later that night I was taking Tenchi to the spot I had found Achika. We kept falling over things because it was dark. I heard footsteps....  
  
"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING????" Ryoko's voice was very loud.  
  
"I am showing Tenchi a.....picture of Achika I found," I lied, "And he gets to see if before you guys, and don't ask to see it because only I know, and Tenchi has a right to know, so see ya!!"  
  
With that, we left. Ryoko believed me, good thing too. I led Tenchi to the basement, and he was very happy to see his mother.  
  
"WHOA!! MOTHER!!" Tenchi yelled. Just as the words came out of his mouth, Achika had disappeared!  
  
"ACHIKA?? ACHIKA?? WHERE DID YOU GO????" I yelled. Yosho and Nobayuki came running down the stairs, as did everyone else. Mihoshi fell.  
  
"MIHOSHI WATCH IT!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Hey, you old bag," I said, trying not to laugh,"I did the same thing, it isn't hard to fall on those steps!!"  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING??" Sasami yelled as her and Ryo-oki ran for cover. Yosho was being very calm, as usual.  
  
"I knew you would tell, that's why I told you NOT to tell!! I knew Tenchi would find out soon enough that--" But he was cut off because Washu grabbed his arm and ran. It was really freaky, the ground turned blue and suddenly we weren't on earth anymore.....As I looked up, (I was the first one, everybody else was still recovering from the shock) I saw Demons, and....just my luck, I saw Kain, Yuzuha and Yugi, staring down at me, with the evilist smiles you have ever seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: 12 Little Cabbits  
  
  
  
"I'm scared," Mihoshi said.  
  
"So, I see you all made it," Yugi said, having an equally evil look as Yuzuha and Kain. They laughed...EVILLY.  
  
"Why did you bring us here??!?" Washu and I had exclaimed.  
  
"Sit back," Yuzuha said as 10 chairs popped up out of nowhere underneath us,"as we tell you our story."  
  
"A few months ago," Yugi began,"Kain sent a message to all of space that read: 'GET ME OUTTA HERE!! NOW!! I NEED THE BLOOD OF JURAI!!' And, ofcourse, the GP freaked out. Isn't that right, Kiyone?"  
  
"Yes,"Kiyone said, sounding a little embarrassed,"I was sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone, and I am surprised Mihoshi here didn't blab it out the first day."  
  
"HEY!! That's not nice, Kiyone!!" Mihoshi yelled.  
  
"Well," Washu said,"It is true ya know, Mihoshi,"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right!!" Mihoshi laughed.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" Kain roared. Everyone got quiet.  
  
"ANYWAY," Yugi continued, sounding a bit annoyed,"I ofcourse got the message also. So, I sent another one, only directly to sub space. I asked Kain what would be in it for me. He told me that he wanted to get back at the Masakis and the other people at the house, just like me. So we found Yuzuha and called up for some fun."  
  
"FUN??? THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF...FUN??" The Old Bag--I mean Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Why, as a matter of fact it is!!" Yuzuha, Kain, and Yugi all started laughing.  
  
"And," Yuzuha said, smiling,"We don't want to kill you JUST yet!"  
  
"Oh yeah thanks for that information," I said under my breath.  
  
"We are going to have fun with it first, which starts out with you locked up in a cage while we prepare the torturing devices!" Yugi yelled with delight. As she said the word 'torturing', I noticed Sasami flinched.  
  
"And, we have agreed to keep the harmless Cabbits safe."  
  
There was a loud 'BOOM!!' as the heavy, metal cage dropped down on us. Tenchi was taken hostage. I couldn't get through the bars. They were about an inch apart, Washu had told me(WHO COULD GET THROUGH THAT???)a.Kishu-oki was sitting with Ryo-oki and Ken-oki at the other side of the cage. Ken-oki was telling Ryo-oki that he wanted to let her out but the only possible way was to get the keys(which Yugi posessed) or to get on her 'nice' side. And I was thinking, HOW can Yugi have a NICE side?? And that's exactly what Ryo-oki had said. Yugi LOVED Cabbits. Ofcourse!! That's why she let everyone keep Kishu-oki and Ryo-oki out!! But they did insist on coming in the cage with us. And, with those thoughts came an idea.  
  
"Washu," I said,"Even though we are in this cage, is there anyway you can turn beings into other things, like creatures??"  
  
"Well...lemme see.." Washu said.  
  
She could, and we were all transformed into Cabbits using Ryo-oki's DNA. But Washu warned us before hand that we would all turn back into our original forms in 3 hours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, so that means that we must hurry and get out of here." Kiyone said, obviously the 'leader' of the group.  
  
"Kiyone! What if I'm a cabbit forever?! I'll have to eat carrots and I hate vegetables!" Mihoshi complained.  
  
"Oh shut up," I said, then re-assuring her that we would turn back in 3 hours.  
  
Washu turned us all into cute little cabbits, just the right size to squeeze though the bars of our cage. Sasami was a lot bigger because Washu messed up the DNA, but with a little help she got through.  
  
I hope they don't recognize our hair, I thought. The hair in our ears was the color of our normal hair. (Nobayuki and Yosho looked REALLY weird because they had glasses) But Kain saw us.  
  
"Look, Cabbits. They look kinda deformed," He said.  
  
"CABBITS????" Yuzuha and Yugi yelled. They saw us and gave us a weird look of suspicion...  
  
They didn't even notice that we were 'gone'. It was fun for a while; We ate carrots and had a good time. Then I remembered why we looked like this: Tenchi's fate rested in our hands.....well....paws.  
  
"MEWWWW!! MEOOOWWW!!" I meowed.  
  
I had actually said 'GET YOUR FURRY LITTLE BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!' I had called a meeting.  
  
"We HAVE to get Tenchi now!" I said in Cabbit language.  
  
"OH NO!! That's RIGHT!!" Ayeka yelled, but then turned a little red, because she appearantly didn't realize she had forgot about Tenchi.  
  
"HAHAA!!!!" Ryoko meowed,"you forgot about Tenchi!! I would never forget about him!"  
  
"Too bad you did too," Ayeka hissed.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko were battling it out, so we just left them there 'till they realized we left.  
  
"HEY!! CABBITS! GET OVER HERE NOW!!" Kain had yelled. You could tell in his voice that he knew who we were. Suddenly, with a swoosh of his hand, he grabbed all of us. Ryo-oki managed to get out, so he grabbed for her. As his hand lowered, I grabbed Kishu-oki and I hopped away as fast as I could. It was hard to adapt to walking that way, but I managed. Kain didn't notice me; he was to distracted by Ryo-oki. He put them all in a large cage, larger than the one before, so if one of them tried to turn into a space ship it wouldn't break the cage.  
  
"NOW I shall go tell Yugi and Yuzuha how you are NOT just plain cabbits!! The 12...wait....WHERE ARE THE OTHER TWO???" Kain was very angry. I could here him yell from the other side of sub space.  
  
Sub space was very empty. I had no idea where Tenchi could be.  
  
I heard something. Behind me. I turned around, and in the wind-blown dust I could see something...someone...who had followed me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Here We Come, Tenchi!!  
  
"Waaaiiiiittt!!!!!" Mihoshi yelled behind me.  
  
"MIHOSHI YOU IDIOT DON'T DO THAT!!!!" I screamed. I was red in the face I could tell.  
  
"Waaa sorry,"  
  
"COME ON!!" I yelled. I was so freaked out that I didn't even bother to ask why she had followed me.  
  
We had past lots of sand dunes but nothing else, really. It was really not that quite appealing...Lets put it this way, I'll stick to Turks and Caicos in the Caribbean.  
  
After about an hour or two, we found...something.....  
  
"MIHOSHI!! I FOUND SOMETHING!!"  
  
"Huh?? What is it?" She said. I didn't answer, it was obvious that I couldn't see well because of the dust.  
  
"WOW MIHOSHI! I THINK IT MAY BE TENCHI!!!" I yelled as I noticed something black, thinking it may be his hair. As I approched it, I yelled over to Mihoshi.  
  
"MIHOSHI!! LOOK!! IT'S A....rock."  
  
I was walking and everything seemed to turn black. My 3 hours were up, also; I was me again. No more Cabbit. Just me, Mihoshi, and the dark black surrounding. For a moment I thought I was blacking out, but that changed when someone came out of nowhere. That person was Haruna.  
  
I froze. I was immobile. It just wouldn't let me run. My mind was telling my body to get out of here now but my body just would't resond. As her dark eyes stared into mine, I felt myself slowly falling into her power.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
I felt really dizzy. When I regained conciousness, I saw that Kiyone and Washu had hit me right in the face with Washu's shoe.  
  
"Whoa that explains the horrible smell," I said, still a bit dazed.  
  
Washu ignored me.  
  
"Where did Haruna go??"  
  
"She left,"Washu explained,"Because she is going for Tenchi. She isn't on our side either. This time she wants Tenchi for good. She is working on Yugi, Yuzuha and Kain's side I bet,"  
  
"Thank goodness for shoes!!" Mihoshi yelled.  
  
I felt like I was hit in the head with a bowling ball. We continued through the dust, and then I noticed that I couldn't see anyone anymore.  
  
Suddenly the earth (you know what I mean, ground, whatever. Just 'cause we aren't on earth doesn't mean I can't say that) underneath me began to shake. Kishu-oki, who I had forgot was with me, finally woke up and came out of my coat pocket. She quickly, at my command, transformed into a huge bunny-like robot. I jumped in. The ground was still shaking violently, and when it stopped I got out. There was no more dust, but fields. A Beautiful field of wild flowers!!  
  
"I hate you," Said Ayeka as she and the others got up from the ground.  
  
"We can't all have robots!!" I said.  
  
Yosho and Nobayuki were playing Chess....don't ask why; I don't know who would play chess at a time like this.  
  
"Chess cultivates the mind, the spirit, and the soul---" Yosho began.  
  
"And we must always cultivate the soul. CHECK MATE!!" Nobayuki said.  
  
"Huh??" Yosho said.  
  
"Okay in that case I'll go here!"  
  
"WHAT????!?!?!?!"  
  
We all laughed.  
  
"Wow this is a beautiful place!!" Mihoshi said. Kiyone clearly agreed,"Isn't it, everyone?"  
  
I went over and sat by Washu, who was sitting under a tree by a huge lake..maybe even an ocean.  
  
"I want to ask you, just how--" I began.  
  
"Just how we got here. I know, that's what I am trying to figure out. I know we couldn't just arrive here, not in sub space at least. And the number of viocons in the air is just remarkable!" Washu replied.  
  
"Umm....yeah...whatever."  
  
I looked over the grassy plain. Only once before had I seen a place this beautiful; Jurai. Even there, though, it was rare to find a place as peaceful as this. So peaceful it made me forget all my problems and everything...until...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHGG!!" Washu was screaming.  
  
"WHHHHAAAAAT??" I yelled. Appearantly Washu's computer went haywire and was hacking into the Science Acadamy's Super Computer. All the data was being altered by Washu's computer. Whenever it altered data, it left all the info on where we were and our status and stuff. And it also left this on all of the newly-altered page:  
  
HA!! I ALTERED IT!! HAHAHA!!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
[pic]  
  
Washu couldn't believe what was happening. Neither could I. I wasn't about to give away our location or anything. When the screen started to close and Washu's computer read: 'Do you want to save changes?' I ran over to it and whacked the screen with a thick twig. The computer shut off and started buzzing. Then it stopped.  
  
"Thanks, I...guess..." Washu said, looking down at her busted transparent computer.  
  
"THAT was close!!" Kiyone yelled as she jumped into a bunch of lillies. Nobayuki jumped into flowers too...  
  
"OUCH!!!! ROSES!!! AAAHHHHHGGG!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if he is ever related to me," Yosho said.  
  
Washu was fixing her computer. I walked over to a tree and sat under it. Ryo-oki and Sasami came over. They were my two best friends.  
  
"Hi Lizzy!! Sorry we haven't talked to you in a while!"  
  
"MEOW!! MEOW!!"  
  
"That's okay," I said.  
  
"Everything here is so beautiful, and it doesn't even seem real that...."  
  
But my attention started drifting away from Sasami as I noticed something strange. It didn't seem right to me that there was a big black hole in the middle of the field.  
  
"......isn't it?? HELLLOOOOO? Lizzy?? LIZ??" Sasami's voice instantly revived my attention.  
  
"Huh??" I said.  
  
"Ya know, isn't that sunset magnificent???"  
  
"Yeah," I said. I was listening to Sasami now but I was still more interested in the hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
"DINNER!! YAY!! LET'S EAT!!!" Mihoshi yelled. Everyone definatley agreed.  
  
We were all eating when I finally remembered the hole. Again, my attention left me as I wondered what it could be...  
  
Then I decided I'd better eat before my Shojen got cold. Startica was beginning, so we couldn't eat meat or fish. That is if you live on Jurai, but I eat it anyway. So I finally came back to the real world, only to find everyone staring at me.  
  
"Wha--huh?? Oh sorry! Hehe!!" I said, and started eating.  
  
They stared at me for a few seconds longer, then went on eating as if nothing had happend. When we were done, I went to go examine the hole.  
  
"WAIT!! I am coming also!! I noticed you staring at that hole earlier!!" Washu was trying to catch up with me.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
When we approached the hole, everything transformed suddenly into a big purple swirling blur.  
  
When we finally awoke, we were on a desert isle. Oh Great, I thought, an island, and I am stuck here with Nobayuki.  
  
I wasn't gonna let that slow me down. At exactly 12 midnight, I snuck out of the bamboo cabin. We had built four of them before sunset. Anyway, as I turned around, I ran into Washu, who appearantly was sneaking out for the same reasons I was.  
  
"We don't have much longer!!"Washu exclaimed as we ran,"Haruna has put us in an imaginary world again! If we don't get to that hole soon and de-activate it, we will be in serious trouble!!"  
  
I paused for a moment, then I remarked,"YOU ENJOY BEING A GENIUS, DON'T YOU!!"  
  
She just started laughing,"Yep!!"  
  
"Anyway, why are we in such a hurry??" I asked. I was almost out of breath.  
  
"Because we have to get to the hole and stop Haruna before 12:30, A.M. that is, because otherwise we will be stuck here...FOREVER. No finding Tenchi, no nothing. I researched it on my Laptop!"  
  
We kept running. If we stopped we definatley wouldn't have time.  
  
"I SEE IT!! THE HOLE!!" Kishu-oki yelled.  
  
"KISHU-OKI???" Washu and I both had yelled. Cabbit Power. Yup.  
  
"Uh-huh! I know I am not supposed to talk outside of Jurai, because it's dangerous. But I had to, otherwise we couldn't see the hole!!"  
  
"Well that's just it,"I replied,"we CAN'T see the hole!!"  
  
"Well, you should know that carrots are good for your sight!!" Kishu- oki yelled.  
  
Flashback to 5th grade health class. Carrots. hehe!! They ARE good for your sight!!  
  
"NOW I see it!!" Washu yelled. Sure enough, there it was. The big black ugly hole.  
  
"WHOA!!!!"  
  
"WASHU!!" Washu had fallen into it!! I watched, horrified, as she fell. Then to my surprise Kishu-oki dove down the hole. She caught Washu!!  
  
"KISHU-OKI!! THANK YOU!!" Washu yelled as Kishu lifted her up.  
  
Suddenly we were pushed backwards by an incredible force.  
  
"A Fire Force Wall," Washu said. She explained to me that a Fire Force Wall was a wall that could never be broken, or at least there was no found way to break it.  
  
"There is no way to get to Haruna," Washu said.  
  
"No! this is NOT happening!!"  
  
"I.....I'm....afraid it is,"Washu replied.  
  
We all just stood there. Kiyone quickly ran over to me and pushed Washu and me out of the way as Yosho took his sword out. HE BROKE THE WALL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"HAHAHAAAA!!!" Yosho yelled.  
  
"PLEASE don't do that, it's scary," Ryoko said.  
  
We all jumped into the hole (Even Mihoshi, when we pushed her) and we were falling through hundreds of objects, a lot of which were foreign to me, but obviously not ot Washu. She kept naming everything we passed. Suddenly, we were all split up. I watched as everyone got sucked up into parallel universes. When I landed into mine, I saw a Spanish person. This person was singing something....  
  
"Cuando! No Se PorQue?" He said.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"KONICHIWA!!"  
  
"Umm....." How weird, this guy spoke Spanish..then Japanese.  
  
"Umm....Have you seen..somebody by the name of Washu or Yosho..or....TENCHI??" I asked, hoping for some results. But he just stared at me. So I spelled it out. I said, "Have you heard any info on somebody named..." I said that in Spanish,(Tiene usted oÃ­do cualquier informaciÃ³n sobre alguien nombrada...) but I wasn't sure how to say 'Tenchi'. It could be just plain Tenchi...but I didn't know, so I spelled it in Japanese. (With Muyo! at the end, but hey, Kiyone was just starting to teach me to read, write, and pronounce Japanese...what did you expect?):  
  
  
  
And that was all I needed to do. He looked at it, looked at me, and grabbed is sombrero. Then, suddenly I thought I was thrown into Tenchi's parellel world because Ryoko and Ayeka weren't there. Just then, I found not Tenchi, but Nobayuki, and this world was strange.  
  
"Too bad these aren't our dream worlds, eh?" Nobayuki said as he sat in a Jell-O filled toilet. A fish popped out of it and started tap dancing on an empty string cheese container, which appeared out of nowhere. This place was so much stranger then the Spanish Japanese guy, I couldn't believe it. Was Haruna trying to make us think we were hallucinating, WERE we hallucinating? Or was she just trying to make us go downright crazy?? Well, if she was, it was working.  
  
"AAAHHGGGG!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" I said, when about an hour later I was transported from Ayeka's universe (VERY scary) to Ryoko's. It was practically the same as the real world, if you don't count the mindless people walking around, and the huge statue of a carrot. It appeared that they worshipped the carrot.....these people looked strangely like Cabbits, but people....  
  
Ryoko was the carrot, I could tell. She was inside it, and laughing hysterically. The carrot was blue and had writing all over it. I couldn't read the writing, though. Then, she spotted me.  
  
"YOU WILL OBEY ALSO!! HAHAHAAA!!!" She screamed as she sent out a yellow beam of light toward me. I dodged it.  
  
"RYOKO THIS IS CRAZY!! YOU KNOW THIS IS HARUNA'S GAME HERE, AND SHE'S WINNING AT IT!!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah, so?? This is the first time ANYONE has ever actually OBEYED me!!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!! HARUNA!! SHOW YERSELF BEFORE I DECIDE I WANNA BEAT YOUR BRAINS OUT!!"  
  
"That would be kind of hard," A voice behind me said as everything disappeared, except for Ryoko.  
  
"HEY!! I HAD IT GOOD THERE--HARUNA?"  
  
Ryoko stared.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up, huh?" I said in disgust.  
  
"You want to beat me up? I'd like to see you try."  
  
"GIVE US TENCHI BACK!! Actually, you can just give him back to ME..." Ryoko said, smiling like she was ready for whatever Haruna had to throw at her.  
  
"I will, but only if YOU," Haruna pointed at me,"can beat Kagato," She smiled weakly.  
  
"KAGATO??? HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT???" I gasped.  
  
"With this," Haruna said as she pulled out Sword Tenchi.  
  
"But..that's..that's..." Ryoko stuttered.  
  
"SWORD TENCHI!!" I yelled,"BUT I CAN'T USE IT!!"  
  
"Yes, you can. you have Jurain blood in you,"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It wasn't possible. Me, Jurai?  
  
"Not just ANY Jurain," Haruna continued,"but ROYAL Jurain. I bet Kagato would LOVE to beat your butt!"  
  
"I AM RELATED TO AYEKA!! AAAHHH!!!" I yelled. Then thought about what she had just said.  
  
Oh that's REALLY reassuring, I thought. But, what other choice was there? Ryoko looked at me, I knew what SHE wanted me to do. I wanted to do it to, but...  
  
So, Haruna took us to where Kagato was last sighted. Sure enough, he was there and was waiting for our arrival.  
  
"So," Kagato said,"I see you think you can defeat me?? HA!!" He laughed.  
  
"Not...*gulp*...really...."  
  
"WAIT!!" Ryoko bursted out,"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU WILL REALLY GIVE US TENCHI BACK??"  
  
"Oh shut up," Said Haruna as she brought Tenchi to the scene.  
  
He looked as though he thought I was gonna fail and it was all going to be over for everyone. I had doubts myself. I mean, this is Kagato we are talking about, the one who kidnapped Washu, the one who took Ryoko...this wasn't just your ordinary person!!  
  
"Okay, I am ready," I said in a quivering voice, clearly stating that I was really freaked out.  
  
"Fool," Kagato said as he lashed all around with his sword. I quickly grabbed Sword Tenchi and ran. I had made it, but just by a few feet, and I would not have made it if it weren't for Kishu-oki, who had jumped out of my pocket and pulled me swiftly to the side. But the sword hit Kishu. I didn't really realize it, because..MY LIFE WAS AT STAKE!  
  
Kagato laughed, as if I was amusing him. I could clearly tell that I was no match for him, so could everyone else. But I had an idea. When he came at me next, I would just sit there for a minute, then as he would jumped to smash me with his sword, I would go underneath him and hit him from behind. Yeah what a cheesy plan, but that's all I had thought of in those few precious moments. So I planned it out, and it worked! I was charging for Kagato, but a shield popped up infront of me and I hurtled backwards, almost knocking the wind out of me.  
  
Kagato walked up to me as he was just about ready to declare the winner, but instead of killing me, he said,"Did you really think you could defeat me? Did you really thik that I would be a pushover? Well, I'm not, and, you foolish little girl, I am going to let you surrender, and I may spare you life!"  
  
I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Sasami," I said.  
  
"Sasami??"  
  
"Sasami...she's..." I said.  
  
Just then, as Kagato was about to do the finishing blow, Ryo-oki jumped infront of me.  
  
"MEEEEOOOOOW!!!!" She meowed. Just as she did so, Mihoshi and Kiyone jumped into the scene, and had their Standard GP Blasters out.  
  
"KAGATO!! WE PLACE YOU UNDER ARREST!!" They yelled.  
  
Kagato simply turned around and blew up the spot where they were standing, and they quicky jumped into Mihoshi's space ship.  
  
"YUKANOJO!!" Mihoshi yelled,"HURRY UP AND GET OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
"Now I will finish these hideous cabbits off," Kagato said. But just as he was about to kill Ryo-oki an Kishu-oki, Sasami ran infront of them.  
  
Kagato just stared like he couldn't beleive it.  
  
"NO!! YOU CAN'T HURT THEM!" Sasami yelled.  
  
"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! IF YOU WON'T FINISH THEM, WE WILL!" Yugi yelled as she, Kain, Yuzuha and Haruna yelled as they walked toward me. I was limp and lifeless, and I could tell Kagato didn't want to do this. FOr some odd reason, he felt sorry for Sasami. "AND WE ARE TAKING TENCHI!" They yelled. Tenchi vanished.  
  
"LORD TENCHI!!" Ayeka was now on the scene.  
  
Then Kagato did something he would never do if Sasami wasn't there:  
  
"I am going to do this only once," Kagato said in a regretting voice. There was a bright yellow light, almost blinding. Time had froze.  
  
"Now hurry up and get out of here, before I change my mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Just the Beginning  
  
"Well..." Mihoshi sighed that gray wet morning. It was early July, a day after we arrived back at the Masaki house. Kishu-oki and Ryo-oki were recovering rapidly, and there was only a couple days left until the carnival. It didn't seem like just in two days all of this had happened.  
  
"HAHAAA!! I DID IT!!" Washu yelled as she bursted forth from her lab. She had been in there ever since we got back.  
  
"What have you been doing?" I asked, anxious to find out.  
  
"I have made a machine!!" She said, matter-of-factly,"A Machine that will take us back to where Kain, Yugi, Haruna, and...Kagato....WOW THAT'S A LOT OF SCARY PEOPLE AFTER US!! Anyway, this machine is only good once. Yup, hehe!" She sounded a little unsure when she laughed.  
  
"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO GO BACK THERE??" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Hey, looks like SOMEBODY forgot about SOMEBODY else again!!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
Ayeka just turned red in the face, and said nothing. She ran out of the living room, in the direction of the stairs. I could hear her running up them, and then down again...and again into the living room she ran, fully armed with a...butter knife.  
  
"I'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS IN HIDING FOR A WHILE!" She yelled.  
  
"A BUTTER KNIFE??" Ryoko started laughing. "I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT PEOPLE ON EARTH USED THOSE TO BUTTER TOAST!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!! THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT I WANTED TO GET!!"  
  
And with that she ran up the staircase again, ans she passed Nobayuki on the way.  
  
"Do you REALLY use THIS to butter toast??" She yelled as she passed.  
  
This time she returned with a sword.  
  
"HAHHAAA!!" Her laugh was crazy.  
  
"LET'S JUST GO NOW!" Washu yelled. So we all ran into her lab.  
  
Inside Washu's lab was a great big machine. It had many buttons and flashing lights.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT??" Ryoko yelled in a very angry voice. She was pointing to a picture on the machine.  
  
"Oh umm...that's.....AYEKA DID IT!!" Washu yelled as she ran for cover.  
  
  
  
We all stepped into the machine. It was lined with satin and silk inside. Washu noticed that some of us were impressed. Washu pressed a green button and the machine started to shake violently.  
  
A few seconds later the machine stopped.  
  
"Here we are folks, at...umm....wherever Kain and them are...." Washu said.  
  
We stepped out. The sight amazed me. I had no idea why Kain and everyone would want to be HERE....in this barren wastland.  
  
Almost everything here was covered in blackish-green slimy looking substance. The air smelled of reaking gym socks (It kinda smelled like Nobayuki's socks). And it overall was a very nasty looking place.  
  
Suddenly, before any of us had a chance to speak, Kain came out of the slime. He looked at us, and a twisted smile was drawn across his face. Ayeka was taking no chances.  
  
"YAAAAHHAAAAAAAHHHH!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!" She yelled. She was headed straight toward Kain with a huge stick with a sharp metal piece at the end that resembled a sickle, only...different. Kain was unaware of this at the moment and didn't have time to move. Ayeka had struck his face.  
  
"HA!" She yelled triumphantly.  
  
Kain looked like he was in pain for a moment, then quickly recovered himself. He was at full health once again!  
  
Nobody said anything. There was nothing to say.  
  
"HA!! You think you have defeated me?? Well think again you fools!! It is ONLY the beginning!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Tenchi, are you Rescued yet?  
  
"Ya know, at least they were nice enough to paint it this time," Kiyone said as she stared at the green painted room. "AND HOW CAN MIHOSHI BE SLEEPING NOW????"  
  
"Hey, don't forget, she IS Mihoshi," Washu said.  
  
"Sigh...so far we have been turned into cabbits, chased by 5 scary people, trapped, crossed a field of flowers, jumped into a big black hole, trapped in parallel universes, almost got killed by Kagato..."  
  
"MMEEEEOOOOW!!"  
  
"...Some MORE than others, and got trapped by THEM again. Not to mention other losses, like having doubt and losing hope..."  
  
"So basically what you are saying..." Nobayuki began.  
  
"Basically I am saying that we have accomplished..." I said.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
We all sighed.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Tenchi yelled as Haruna offered to marry him.  
  
"Why?? Why should we??" Yugi said.  
  
"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"  
  
"It's not JUST you, it's your WHOLE FAMILY! And we have chosen to get you back instead of Yosho!! Besides, he's old now, and everyone likes you!! It's fun!!" Yuzuha said.  
  
Where are you guys?? Tenchi thought. I NEED A LITLLE HELP HERE!!  
  
"TENCHI!!!!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Shut up you moron," Ryoko and I said at the same time. She gave me a high five.  
  
"OHHHHH YOU SHUT UP!!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" Kiyone yelled. She and Washu were looking up something on her laptop.  
  
I walked over to them, and I noticed the screen had something to do with the Science Acadamy.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" I yelled.  
  
"Shhh," Said Washu,"Ya know that time when my laptop went haywire and started giving away ALL of our locations??"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I figure that if it gives away ALL of our locations..."  
  
"-IT WILL GIVE THE LOCATION OF TENCHI AS WELL! IT WAS SO SIMPLE!! WASHU, YOU'RE A--" I said.  
  
"Yup, I know!!" She said as she obviously enjoyed it when people say that. Washu A and B popped up.  
  
"GENIUS WASHU!! GENIUS WASHU!! YOU'RE A GENIUS WASHU!"  
  
"Shut up, is that all you ever say?" I said. It was getting pretty annoying, hearing that all the time.  
  
"GENIUS--" They stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hey, don't go spoiling my fun!" Washu said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
The screen was making a weird design...blue swirls then red zigzagz then blue swirls again. I was almost asleep by it until Washu yelled in my ear.  
  
"YAY!! I GOT IT!!" She yelled.  
  
"WHAT?? WHAT IS IT?" Almost everyone said, except for Nobayuki who was busy priding himself because his father lost to him again in chess.  
  
"If I just do this..." She said as she typed in some kind of code,"then it will show me the location of Tenchi!"  
  
She typed in the code 'A9-705', which happened to also be the number of Tenchi's school bus. Then she typed in 'Tenchi Masaki'. The screen blinked black and purple for a second, then this popped up:  
  
  
  
Search Results for: Tenchi Masaki  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Hair color: Black  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hight: Unknown  
  
Weight: Unknown  
  
Wearing: White T-Shirt with Cargo Khakis  
  
From: Earth, Okayama, Japan  
  
Date of birth: ?/?/1979  
  
Status: Fine  
  
Last stated: "Leave me alone!!!"  
  
Last thought: I NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!!  
  
As it wrote this, it said, "All information on your search,"  
  
"WADDYA MEAN HE'S FINE??" Ayeka yelled in fury,"WHO WAS HE TELLING TO LEAVE HIM ALONE??"  
  
"Shut up, it hasn't fully loaded. It still hasn't showed us his area," Washu said.  
  
But just as she said this, it was done loading and the area came up.  
  
"UNKNOWN??? THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!!" She yelled,"THE WEIGHT AND HIGHT ALWAYS COME UP UNKNOWN ON MY COMPUTER! THE MONTH AND THE DAY IN THE D.O.B ALWAYS COME UP UNKNOWN!! BUT MY LAPTOP HAS NEVER FAILED TO GIVE ME THE AREA LIKE THIS!! AHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!"  
  
"TENCHI!!!" Ryoko yelled. She broke through wall.  
  
"WELL WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE??" Kiyone yelled. Everyone else just stared at her.  
  
"Well...I..umm...kinda forgot,"  
  
"AHH LET'S JUST GO!!"  
  
"On our way, Tenchi!" I said.  
  
Kain and Yuzuha were playing checkers by the room we were in. They were so preoccupied that they didn't see us leave.  
  
"CHECKERS???" Nobayuki sounded offended. "WHERE'S THE CHESS??"  
  
Everybody just stared at him and said nothing. After about a minute, we were all going again.  
  
We all crept around them, but, as usual, Mihoshi was there, what more can I say? She ran RIGHT into the table the checker board was on. Kain immediatley jumped out of his seat 


End file.
